It's All Lies
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: semuanya bohong ! bohong ! hanya kebohongan ! ChanBaek - BaekYeol YAOI M-Preg


ChanBaek - It's All Lies.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : GdZeloMir - Wafe.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin.

Genre : Angst, Sad, Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : TYPO! YAOI.

Sunmarry : Semuanya Bohong!

Note : ini ff ANGST pertama saya, sebenarnya saya tidak suka ff bergenre ANGST yang satu juga banyak readers yang kurang menyukai ff ANGST kecuali yang lagi galau, tapi tak apa kan mencoba? Boleh kan eun #colek colek Oh ya bayangin Chanyeol nya jangan yang sekarang ne, bayangin nya pas Chanyeol pake rambut pirang pas zamannya MAMA itu loh jangan yang sekarang saya tak sanggup lihat Chanyeol pake rambut sekaranh hadeuhhh -_- gk keliatan SEME nya #sarap, anak gila jangan ladenin gua. anggap aja gua lagi pacaran ama bang jidi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum membaca lihat judulnyq dulu loh

.

.

.

.

.

"YA PELACUR! MINGGIR WOY! "

-_tidak usah berteriak pun aku dengar_-

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang gelap mendorong tubuh namja kecil yang baru saja membuka kan pintu untuknya, sudah dimaki di dorong pula, membuat namja cantik itu hanya menunduk sedih.

"Ya PELACUR! Kemari.!" Kembali berteriak, sebelum namja yang berstatus namja chingu nya itu benar -benar murka, ia segera menuju dapur.

"N -ne? "

"MAKANAN SAMPAH APA INI!? " dengan sadisnya namja tinggi berwajah tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyiram sup kuah ke wajah namja bertubuh kecil itu, membuat Byun Baekhyun ya Baekhyun namanya. Mati ketakutan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangar di campur tampan, ntahlah.

"Bu -bukan nya itu sup kesukaanmu? "

"SAMPAH itu kau bilang kesukaanku?! Hei PELACUR! Cepat buatkan aku yang baru! "

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, langkah nya berhenti sebentar dan berbalik melihat Baekhyun.

"Sesudah selesei antar ke kamar "

"N -ne "

Baekhyun segera membersihkan wajahnya sebentar,membersihkan sisa noda di wajah putihnya, setelah selesai ia segera bergegas menyiapkan kembali berbagai bahan masakan yang ia butuhkan.

-_Baekhyun Pov_ -

Chanyeol, ya dia Park Chanyeol kekasihku yang benar -benar sudah berubah, aku tidak tau dia berubah karena apa? Padahal dia dulu tidak pernah berlaku kasar padaku, tapi sekarang? Main tangan pun ia layani, tapi aku tidak tau mengapa aku masih tetap mencintainya, sulit menghilangkan semua kenanganku dulu bersamanya, aku rela diapakan walau aku tak sanggup yang penting aku ingin selalu tetap disisinya, kalian boleh mengataiku bodoh atau berbagai cemooh lainnya, tapi ini lah aku, aku pun tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan bertahan memcintainya, mungkin jika cintaku sudah habis aku akan pergi, tapi aku tidak tau kapan, hanya waktulah yang bisa menjawab, dan aku sangat berharap Chanyeol bisa kembali seperti dulu, seperti Chanyeol yang sangat aku kenal.

Setelah selesei aku memasak, aku mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintunya pelan dan melihat nya sedang menghadap ke arah jendela, aku meletakkan makanan yang ku bawa di atas meja,aku benar -benar takut untuk berkata walaupun itu sedikit.

"Chan..Chanyeol ma...makanannya sudah siap "

Ujarku terbata -bata karna rasa takutku sangat mengelilingi tubuhku saat ini, ku lihat ia membalikkan tubuh tinggi semampainya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar! "

"La..lalu? "

_Bruk_

Tubuhku terjatuh di atas sofa saat ia mendorong kuat tubuhku yang malang ini, dan disusul tubuh tingginya yang menindihku, aku benar -benar takut, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi, ku mohon.

"layani aku pelacur "

Aku menutup kuat mataku saat ia berbisik penuh desahan ditelingaku, selain dia suka menyiksaku dia juga sangat hobi menyuruhku untuk melayaninya atau kasarnya dia menjadikan ku budak sexs nya, aku berharap rasa cintaku menghilang tapi itu tidak bisa aku sungguh sangat mencintainya kau tau? -aku tidak tau.

Dengan paksa ia menarik wajahku dan melumat bibirku penuh nafsu dan kasar, aku bisa merasakan rasa amisnya darah dibibir ku, ini benar benar menyiksa, tapi aku mencintainya hanya butuh waktu menjadikannya kembali seperti dulu dan terus berharap, ya hanya terus berharap kepada Tuhan.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku sehingga membuatku sedikit terganggu, ku buka pelan mataku dan merasa kan sakit di daerah bawah karena permainan kasar nya semalam, sekuat mungkin ku coba untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menahan sakit.

Aku mulai membersihkan diriku dengan air yang menyirami tubuhku, dapat ku lihat banyak bekas merah pekat di sebagian area tubuhku terutama dibagian leher yang sungguh sangat strong, ingin aku pergi darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa, sebut saja aku gila karena masih bisa bertahan demi cintaku padanya, konyol? Memang konyol.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi Chanyeol belum juga pulang, aku berusaha menelfonnnya tapi ia mematikan ponselnya, Tuhan lindungilah dia.

_Tok tok tok_

Ku dengar ketukan keras pintu Apertement ini, pasti itu Chanyeol, aku segera membuka kan pintu untuknya ingin segera melihat keadaannya apa ia baik -baik saja, aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

_Cklek_

Kali ini hatiku benar -benar sakit, tak masalah aku menjadi budak sexs nya atau menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya aku tak apa, tapi ini? Chanyeol sedang melumat habis bibir seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang cukup sangat mini, ini benar -benar sakit sangat sakit.

"Kau! Malam ini tidur diluar! "

Aku hanya bisa melihat dia menggendong wanita itu sembari bibir mereka yang masih saling menyatu, selama ini Chanyeol menyakitiku atau apa tapi baru kali ini dia membawa seseorang masuk ke apartement ini apalagi dengan ah sudahlah, apa aku harus tetap bertahan? Kenapa ada perasaan jijik melihat nya bercumbu dengan yeoja lain? Aku tau! apa dia sudah muak denganku dan kembali normal mencintai lawan jenis? Tapi kenapa dia mau bersetubuh denganku walaupun itu hanya pelampiasan nafsu nya sajq? Mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untukku karena aku tidak bisa mencintai perempuan dan malah mencintai sesama jenis, tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? Aku juga ingin normal seperti para lelaki seharusnya, tapi itu sangat susah, sungguh sangat susah. Chanyeol kali ini aku tidak tau kenapa aku benar -benar jijik padamu, cukup! aku menutup telingaku sekuat tenaga saat mendengar desahan wanita itu dari arah kamar kami, bohong, kalau aku bilang kalau aku masih ingin bertahan, aku sudah tidak bisa, aku menyerah! Aku sudah tidak sanggup kalau ia bermain dengan cara ini, lebih baik bunuh saja aku dari pada menyaksikan mereka besetubuh.

Dengan tangan bergetar ku coba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci ini, aku bisa melihat namja yang sangat aku cintai menyetubuhi wanita lain dengan lembutnya, ah cukup sudah.

"Chanyeol " ujarku pelan,

Dengan santainya ia menatapku dengan wanita itu masih menusuk area nya dengan penis Chanyeol,lebih tepatnya wanita itu ada dipangkuan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chagie sebentar ne " Chanyeol berkata lembut sembari mengusap keringat wanita asing yang tidak ku ketahui namanya. Atau mungkin ia tak punya nama, mana ku tau itu bukan urusanku!

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu acaraku saja dasar pelacur "

-_Author Pov_ -

"Ini sudah berakhir " ujar Baekhyun pelan berusaha berani menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sangat terpaksa karena air mata namja manis ini sangat mendesak ingin keluar tapi ia tidak mau menangis ia sangat muak dibilang cengeng oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa, terima kasih sudah pernah memberi kenangan denganku, sangat berterima kasih untuk mu Park Chanyeol-ssi, selamat tinggal "

Berucap pelan dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Beranjak dari atas tubuhku" Chanyeol menatap dingin wanita bayaran itu,wanita itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah, uangnya sudah kukirim ke rekeningmu "

"Ok thanks " setelah selesai wanita panggilan itu segera beranjak pulang meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di dalam Apartement besar ini.

"Arkhhhhhh brengsek! "

Chanyeol membanting gelas wine yang ia pegang sehingga gelas mahal itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kau...kau mengatakan berakhir Byun Baekhyun " lirih Chanyeol menghapus kasar air matanya, segera kembali mengambil pakaiannya yang terjatuh dilantai kemudian ia kenakan dengan asal.

"Brengsek semua "

Kembali berteriak frustasi saat mengingat kata -kata terakhir Baekhyun. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku benar -benar bodoh! "

_Prang_

Kembali kaca lemari besar yang menjadi tumbal kemarahannya, ntahlah ia baru sadar! Ia baru sadar beginilah rasanya kehilangan Baekhyun, namja yang dulu menjadi semangat hidupnya serta yang paling sangat ia cintai, mengambil ponsel kemudia jemari panjangnya menari di atas layar ponsel mahal itu. Ia mengira ia pasti bisa tanpa namja cantik itu.

"Hallo "

"..."

"Dia sudah pergi dariku"

"..."

"Sesuai janjimu Kim Jongin! Aku sudah melepasnya! Dan bisakah kau lepaskan adikku? "

"..."

"Baiklah "

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan melempar ponsel itu ke atas ranjang.

-_Chanyeol Pov_ -

Maaf Baekhyun aku melakukan ini, ini semua agar adikku terbebas dari Psycho mu itu, Kai menyuruhku untuk melepaskan Baekhyun untuknya dan dia berjanji akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepadaku, tapi aku sudah mengusir Baekhyun dan memakinya dengan kata kata kasar dan tidak layak, walau hatiku juga sakit mengatakan itu kepadanya tapi itu agar ia pergi dengan sendirinya dan juga aku ingin membuatnya benar -benar benci padaku, tapi ia tetap saja melakukanku dengan lembut walau aku tau pasti hatinya benar benar sakit, dan terakhir ntah dapat ide gila dari mana aku, aku menyewa seorang wanita panggilan dan membawa wanita itu ke apartement kami, dan aku tidak tau akan berakhir seperti ini, aku..belum siap. Aku menyesal. Ini pilihan yang berat antara adikku dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jujur, aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Aku seperti ini sekarang Seperti orang bodoh. seperti pengecut. Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu Aku tahu rasanya suka, aku tahu tentang cintamu Katakan "kembalilah padaku"

Katakan "semuanya bohong, aku bisa lupakan" Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, aku tahu kau baik Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari orang lain. Kita saling mencintai.

Aku tak punya keyakinan, aku tak bisa menghapusnya. Katakan padaku itu hanya bercanda, katakan Katakan itu hanya bercanda! Tak bisakah kau lihat aku menangis?

Aku matikan ponselku sementara Aku sedang bersama wanita lain Terganggu oleh panggilanmu, Aku berbohong dan berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Pada waktu itu aku tak tahu tentang cinta tak bersyarat Kita mencapai titik dimana kita tak bisa kembali, menuju perpisahan kita.

Jika kau meraih tanganku lagi seperti tak ada yang terjadi Aku ingin menyembuhkan semua dalamnya luka di hatimu Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu.

aku membiarkanmu pergi terlalu mudah Aku tak berpikir aku akan bisa tanpa dirimu Aku tak punya keyakinan, aku tak bisa menghapusnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kajadian itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, mungkin dia telah berbahagia dengan Kim Jongin, ya semoga, sesuai janji nya aku memberikan Baekhyun padanya dan Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu, syukurlah si brengsek itu tidak menyiksa adikku.

Aku menutup mataku merasakan angin sore hari ini, benar -benar nyaman, kembali membuka mataku dan melanjutkan perjalanan, suasana begini benar -benar mengingatkan ku akan Baekhyun, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia masih memikirkanku? Ck mana mungkin, mana mungkin dia masih memikirkanku namja jahat sepertiku, dia pasti sangat membenciku, hukuman yang sangat pantas untukku.

_Bruk_

Aku merasakan seseorang menabrak tubuhku dari belakang, membuatku harus membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa orang yang tidak sopan itu.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Di...dia

"Baek..Baekhyun "

"Tidak kau..jangan mendekat!" Ia berteriak histeris dan berlari aku segera mengejar tubuh kurusnya.

"Baek..Baekhyun awassss "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "

.

.

.

.

"Ya..ya...ya "

"Chanyeol, Yeolieeee "

Aku segera membuka mataku, dengan nafas yang sangat tidak teratur, jantungku benar -benar berdetak kencang, ada apa ini?

"Yeollie? Kau kenapa eum? Mimpi buruk kah?"

Pandanganku beralih kearah namja cantik yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku.

Aku segera memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Baekhyunnie, kau tak apa? Maaf kan aku "

"Yeollie kau kenapa eoh? Mimpi apa? " Aku merasakan tangan mungilnya nan lembut mengusap pipiku sayang benar -benar membuatku nyaman.

"A..aku mimpi aku menyakitimu dan kau tertabrak mobil "

Aku terus memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat, aku tidak ingin kehilangan istriku ini, aku masih sangat mencintainya, ne kami telah menikah,usia pernikahan kami sekitar 6 tahunan, biarpun kami sesama namja tapi Baekhyun adalah namja yang diistimewakan sehingga ia bisa memberiku keturunan aku sungguh sangat mencintainya aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi Yeollie, lihat aku baik -baik saja, kalau kau selingkuh sudah ku pukul kau pakai spatula " ujar nya kesal dan melepaskan pelukan ku.

"Tapi itu seperti nyata baby "

"Lalu dengan siapa kau selingkuh eoh, atau jangan -jangan kau benar -benar selingkuh "

Kembali sifat juteknya dengan jarinya yang lentik menunjuk nunjukku.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku selingkuh, kau sangat cantik dan baik aku sangat mencintaimu "

"Aku namja! pabbo "

"Tapi kau cantik "

"Aku tampan! "

"Cantik "

"Tampan! "

"Cantik "

"TAMPAN "

"CANTIKKKKKKKKK "

" MAMA PAPA JANGAN BERISIK ZELO MAU ISTIRAHATTTTTTT! " terdengar suara cempreng dari kamar sebelah, ya itu suara cempreng anakku yang bernama Zelo.

"Kau membangunkan anakku pabbo " Baekhyun dengan sadis menjitak kepalaku.

"Tapi Zelo kan juga anakku "

"Siapa yang melahirkannya? "

"Sudah sudah Zelo anak kita dan mari kita buat adik baru untuknya, bukannya Zelo minta hadiah dedek bayi Baekkie?" Tanyaku sedikit mendesah ditelinganya, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya menggeliat pelan.

"Eumh...apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Tidak mau ahhhhhhh "

"Zelo pakai handseatmu, appa dan eomma mau membuatkanmu hadiah "

"NEEEEEE "

Dan terjadilah adegan rated M dikamar ChanBaek sedangkan Zelo mendengar lagu anak anak dari headseat nya O_O.

.

.

.

YAAAAAA! FF APAAAAAA INIIIIIIIIIII?! Benar -benar suer aku tidak bisa membuat ff ANGST #nangis dipelukan Zelo lalu dicium Mir di bujuk Gd #abaikan. Huaaa eotteeeee dasar anak gila. Pukul saja saya! Pukul saja sayaaaaa pake ripiu hahaha


End file.
